yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spirit Classes
Demon Types There should be an article for Demon types. Is there any specific information about types such as Fire, Ice ect. Also, is there any more information about animal spirits rather than the fact that Kurama is one. 03:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ^Unfortunately we have no such information which would provide further clarification on that type of demon. I think I would like to see such an article but i think there should be a separation from "officially stated" and "speculated". Officially stated would be like Kurama being a yoko/demon fox, Goki being a soul-sucking oni, Ura urashima being an illusion beast, Jorge being a Spirit World oni, and Itsuki being a Yaminade (the official site translates it as "shadow demon". The speculated section would be based on appearance and abilities, rather than any official information. For example, Jin manipulates wind, but it's never confirmed whether his manipulation abilities is due to his race, or if it was a learned ability. Toya is called an "ice demon", but Hiei compares him in that sentence with Yukina (who is clearly a different race than the other two) and Seiryu. Also we can assume based on appearances such as Koto being a fox/cat demon, kotei being a monkey demon, and genbu being a stone/turtle demon. I think Hiei belongs in a third section "Debatable", because some sources claim he is a fire demon born from a clan of ice demons (demon genetics dont seem to be the same as humans), while others claim he is half-fire demon/half-ice demon. People say that his resistance to Seiryu was due to his yuki-onna blood, but that is more assumed than any confirmed information. We assume that Hiei's father was a fire demon because of Hiei's fire abilities, I don't recall any official material ever saying his father was a fire manipulator, and it could be that yuki onna genetics work in a way that when males are born, they are naturally the opposite of ice. The official funimation site calls him a "fire apparition" though. ^You seem to have sufficient knowledge to start such an article, I'd say go for it, and know that we've got your back^ Hiei_Jaganshi 16:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Power levels Does the anime provide any concrete ideas on the power classification? I only have the translated manga and it doesn't seem to say anything to that effect. For example, how strong is a B+ and in what way an A- differ from it? Or what is the power level expected before a person or demon is classified as an S class? I've read some claims at the end of the Makai Ankoku Bojutsukai arc, Yusuuke (at his highest S+ power level) is capable of destroying the Earth (some have claimed that he is capable of planetary surface cracking/melting feat). Same claims for Hiei. Sounds like YYH anime became something like DBZ-''lite'' but is it true? - 12:32, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Fixed S-class entry. Hokushin is a stated S class, and he has a power level of 36,000. Yusuke's friends all have a PL of over 100,000, so they are NOT A class, they are S class. you really think yomi would give a crap about a few more A class goons, when mokuro throws around 500 of them like it's nothing? And I changed the number of seen S classes to 100 or so because again, yusuke's friends are all S, and more so, shigure, another S class, was stated to be the WEAKEST guy in mokuro's guard of 77. in other words, ALL of those 77 are S class. Links proving what I said above: http://www.onemanga.com/Yu_Yu_Hakusho/161/07/ http://www.onemanga.com/Yu_Yu_Hakusho/161/08/ http://www.onemanga.com/Yu_Yu_Hakusho/162/14/ Stated S class hokushin=36,000 Yusuke's friends=all over 100,000. They are all S class. http://www.onemanga.com/Yu_Yu_Hakusho/159/10/ Shigure=weakest guy of the 77. they too are all S class. Your Post Yes thr anime is filled with inconsistencies and the manga is the true source of information, even if the manga leaves things out that are better left in. There are debats about if S classes can destroy the Earth. Sensui, as the weakest S class in the series was collapsing a cave, shaking amountain ranges, and causing an earthquake, when he was holding his power back as much as he was able. This would mean that Sensui, just keeping his energy level at a low is a physical threat to the planet itself. Sensui implies he could destroy the Earth. Genkai says the same for Yusuke. And the Kekkei Barrier, restricting Human World Acess to A and S class demons implies the same thing. These three sources have no real reason to lie. However, since we have no displays of any A or S classes destroying a planet, we cannot exactly say they can. Even though it is extremely likely. Hokushin claimed that he was more powerful than Sensui. And he even said that had he possessed his full strength, he could crush Yusuke to death, just with physical might. This means Hokushin was more powerful than Yusuke and Sensui. In the anime, Yusuke's friends from the Dark Tournament were all in the C class range. However, after their training with Kurama, they all went to the A class range. Thie is anime only. Shishiwakamaru was defeated by Hokushin, an S class, just by being squeezed. Chu claimed that Natsuume's energy was in an entirely different leagye than his own. Touya was defeated by Kujou, another S class. Obviously, Raizen in his prime was the most powerful character in YYH. His old friends, Enki, Koku, Natsume, Kujou, Soketsu, Shu, Saizou, Tetsuzan, and Den Hou are likely behind him. Enki claimed they all stopped fighting after Raizen gave up eating humans and fighting. That was around 1000 years ago, meaning they are all about 1000 years out of practice. And yet, Yomi claimed each of their energy levels were a mtch for his own. Raizen and his friends in their prime are '''far '''stronger than Yomi and Mukuro. Not quite^^ I wouldn't go so far as to say Raizen's friends in their prime were far stronger than Yomi and especially Mukuro. Mukuro at her best, is more powerful than Yomi, and at full power, she could easily defeat any of Raizen's friends. Hiei_Jaganshi 04:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) YES THEY ARE STRONGER: Imagine how much power raizen's friends would lose after slacking off training for 1000 years. so yeah Raizen's friend in their prime are likely stronger than Yomi and Mukuro considering the fact that they are still on par with them, each of Raizen's freinds have a base power level Way Over 1,000,000. imagine how strong they were in the past. (TAKM)